lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaid Cohlin
Zaid Cohlin, Cdr, is a high-ranked Ned'aii Elite GUAOF Army Commander who served as in the TGE and GUAOF Elite Ops special forces for several years before being commissioned as a Platoon Chief, during the Great Universal Revolution. He has received numerous medals and awards for his active service, and has over 30 years of military experience. Cohlin has been named a master of strategy, skill, along his witful intelligence to go along with it. He is the GUAOF soldier character of TheGreatKuzon!. Overview Zaid Cohlin is not an average pain-stricken intelligent army commander. He is actually a very outgoing and likable fellow. He has a layer of curiosity and patriotism, sprinkled with bravery, and topped with an ounce of badassery (at least that's what his colleagues say). Though he is formally educated in warfare and science, he is secretly a history buff. Zaid has PTSD and occasionally certain things may remind him of a bad past event, however he has learned to control himself. He is very formal and easygoing, however he will push those under his command to do their best and work their way up. Those who have served under him have done so honorably, finding it an honor to serve under him. He is extremely well-respected and highly regarded by all his colleagues and officials. He is a personal friend of Emperor Kuzon Jr.. Biography Cohlin's roots began on the Planet Thamos, which was in a major bloody civil war conflict at the time of his birth in Age 1072. He was born to two to impoverished Ned'aii parents who were stricken hard with poverty and malnourishment. He had 11 other siblings. As a teenager, he worked very hard, working many jobs to support his family of 13. In whatever time he had left, he contemplated how he was going to join and fight in the war for his people, the Arstag Federation, who were in war against the Xrded Alliance. 7 of his younger brothers were all gruesomely murdered when he was 13 during an enemy raid on his village (which was a giant tree). His parents bravely fought back but proved no match, and were executed in front of everyone, including Zaid. This struck him very hard and made him cold and bitter. He held life dear to him, but now that was questioned. His other brothers ran off and joined the army, only to die in action bravely. At age 16, Zaid personally developed a strategic escape plan to escape the prison base he and several other Ned'aii were held in. It proved successful, Zaid showed signs he was a true war craftsman. He and his men stole the weaponry from the enemy's base, and he quickly learned how to use and engineer it, and used it to 'escape'. After his escape, Zaid became a freedom fighter and joined a group of lone platoon soldiers to take down the Xrded Alliance, which was now in power under a dictator for 24 years. He worked under several platoons and participated in high-profile stealth missions. By age 19, he had received several medals. He helped develop extremely complex warfare plans and also helped with weaponry engineering. He said he became a "lone kitten". In Age 1093, at age 21, the Xrded Alliance collapsed and his people were liberated. After helping with aiding them and restoring them back to normal, he fled off to join other universal empires in need of freedom fighters. He became a self-employed mercenary at age 22 and joined the Gaxheiovalli Union, a group of military elite black-op special forces. He underwent extreme training and pushed himself to his absolute limit. He studied at the Alcoi College of Warfare for 3 years, majoring in the sciences, weaponry design and warship engineering, becoming very intelligent not only with war, but social politics and chemistry. At Alcoi, he learned to use and manipulate energy and Ki. When Gaxheiovalli was annexed during a coup de'tat by the Great Empire in Age 1097, Cohlin joined the TGE Special Forces and officially became a citizen of every planet in the empire using a World Passport. He was employed and commissioned on several life-or-death missions and proved highly successful, with every few deaths under his leadership. He worked his way up the ranks over time. In Age 1100, at age 28, came the outbreak of the Herulean War. Zaid led several special operation units and provided strategic hit-and-run strike warship naval plans which proved greatly helpful. After the war ended in 1101, Emperor Kuzon Jr. honorably promoted him to Chief Sergeant of Regiment III, only a few ranks below Commander. He continued to defend his freedom fighter ideals. He left the Empire for a short time between 1101 and 1112 to go off and join other empiric special force armies acting as a diplomatic ambassador of warfare. He returned in Age 1112 upon KJ's request that he be on Earth in fear of an upcoming superwar. This came true, when the Great Universal Revolution broke out in the following year. Cohlin's skills were truly put to the test. He states that he regrets having become cold and bitter after seeing his family, friends, and people die in front of him. However, with every war comes tears. Herulean War The Herulean War was the first major conflict Zaid served in from 1100-01. He served as a captain to several platoons and led stealth missions. Great Universal Revolution Zaid was stationed on GUAOF Base 04-177 following its formation in 1112. After the war broke out, he led several major platoons as a Platoon Commander and special forces officer. He also worked as a trainer. In Age 1115, Zaid joined the 92nd Ranger Regiment (GUAOF) as a Lieutenant Regiment Commander and Platoon Captain. They led several high-profile and warship battle missions on rogue planets, taking down the Universal Supersystem bases. He stated that the revolution was the worst and most bloody conflict he had ever participated in. Statistics Cohlin was not strong naturally, the Ned'aii having human-level strength. He has become very powerful over the years, and extremely rigorous elite war training. He is skilled in several martial arts and has nearly mastered the usage of Ki/energy abilities. He is unadept to the use of magic. He has enhanced speed due to his ki usage and armor. Abilities Ki Usage and Healing Zaid is trained in energy and ki usage, and also teaches it. He can fire high-powered attacks and concentrated attacks if needed. However, he rarely ever uses Ki as he dislikes it, and it also hurts his body. He can heal himself using it as well. Enhanced Speed and Strength His feline legs and arms allow him to travel and great speeds, both 2-legged and 4-legged. His body can fit through any space his head can and he is quick and agile, despite being a heavy and buff fellow. He has learned, using meditation practices, how to perfectly squeeze the potential out of his body. He has great strength, from his many years of lifting extremely heavy weights. His usage of energy adds onto it. Sharp Claws and Enhanced Vision His claws of the Ned'aii can be taken off the finger or toe can be grown longer and thrown like a knife. They can also be touched with poison or toxin. His feline eyes provide him with extremely great vision, night vision, and long-distance sight. Equipment Being a skilled armor and weapons engineer, Zaid manufactures and creates his own unique sets of armor that fit to his own physical aptitude. That way, he can perfectly fit to it and it pushes him to his greatest potential on the battlefield, he can't be copied as well by the enemy. His weaponry is the most powerful elite weaponry available. His preferred usage is long-rifles and snipers, however he is very versatile and knows how to use everything to its greatest potential. Weaponry Armors Category:Soldier Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles